


PJO Kinktober 2017

by ThirteenSocks



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Click each chapter to see warnings, F/F, Husbands, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Not all kinks are sexual, Other, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: The collection of my works for Kinktober 2017.





	1. In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I missed a few days already, oops!  
> This also wasn’t supposed to be my debut post to this account, but the other fic is really slow going.  
> This is un-beta-ed, not re-read, and only spell-checked. I just finished writing an exam today and have a lot of studying to do. So here it is, hot off the press.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico catches the eye of Apollo, whom he feels an urgent need to bed. Apollo more than satisfies his lover. But Nico can’t seem to give him what he needs. He can have him in his bed but he’ll never have his heart.

Nico di Angelo supposed he had found himself in worse situations. Well, ok. It’s not that this was a bad situation. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe a little. 

”Uncle did good by you. Never thought I’d be a cousin-fucker.” 

Maybe a lot. 

”Apollo, can you possibly not call me your cousin right now?”

There were plenty of times where it was not a Good Idea™ to bring up familial relationships on the godly side. This was most definitely one of those times. 

Nico groaned and drug his hand down his face. All he wanted at the moment was a shower. He grimaced when hand came back wet. Ah. He had already managed to forget that just a few minutes prior he had been begging for Apollo to ”smear my face in cum”. Apollo had happily delivered. 

Nico wiped his hand on the bedsheet. It was already soaked with cum and lube in spots, so one more wet spot wouldn’t soil it any further. 

He chuckled into the otherwise quiet room. He would *never* be able to look Will in the eyes again. 

”Just tell him you were in heat.” Apollo was resting on his side, his head propped up on his palm. 

Oh right, he remembered that gods could read his thoughts. 

”You really think that will go any better? Mm, yes. Oh, hi Will! You heard that I slept with your dad? Well, funny story. See, I was in heat. Get it? Haha. Ha. Sun god. In heat. Yknow? Cus, your dad is hot. And also the sun god. And I’m implying myself as a slave to hormonal urges and cycles.” 

Apollo laughed at least. 

Nico kept up in sarcastic banter for another few minutes. It was actually an unconscious attempt to distract himself. As much as his roll in the sack had been mindblowing, and shit, was it mind. blowing., that’s about where it ended for him. 

Apollo had known how to get him worked up. He had began with charm and gentle romance. Nico would never say it outloud, but he had a weakness for gentlemen. Though he had spent so long beating himself up over it, fearing that he needed to question his manhood, he melted at men who romanced him. From opening the door (which Nico -knew- was ridiculous. He swung swords heavier than the weight of the door), to pulling out the chair (Nico was not incompetent nor incapable of scooting out a wooden furniture piece), to, and this was where he came undone, the large, possessive hand that rested on his lowerback, Nico was pliable under Apollo’s whims. 

When the two had left the restaurant, Apollo had used the hand at Nico’s back to guide him as they walked toward a park. The thinking part of his brain was screaming at him in anger. How dare this punk, Greek god, or no, lead him around. Nico had slain monsters for lesser crimes. But his body, and maybe a small part of his heart, was on fire from the gesture. For all his rough exterior, of which he had needed to develop to survive, he ached deep inside to his very bones to find a man who would take charge of him. Respect that he could murder that man in less than a minute, with bare hands, but still be a hero figure. 

Nico was a bleeding romantic. 

The turn point in the evening was when Apollo crowded him against a wall. 

If the god had lit a gentle fire inside him for living out a scene from the movies, with his chivalry and warm smile, then he had stuck lightning through Nico’s veins when he cournered him. The flames went from burning in his heart straight to licking along his spine.

Nico was a solid 5 feet and 6 inches tall. (If one rounded up 5.5 inches, that is). His body was firm and toned with muscle, though malnutrition and disordered eating during most of puberty has kept his frame small. He was long beyond feeling frustration for his stature, because he watched his body type attract just the men he was looking for. He saw it bring in the gaze of men with broad stretching shoulders and thick muscles. Older men, with sharp cheekbones, and salt and pepper stubble, would gulp and their large adams apples would bob in their thick necks. He was a small man, at 24, a young man, and it inspired distasteful and shameful things in the men whom gazed at him with fancy. 

Apollo was no stranger to lust. So, when a man, large, handsome and middleaged, placed Nico into his gaze, Apollo had met the other man’s eyes. He snaked his hand around Nico, moving from lowerback to massaging at his hipbone. Nico couldn’t see his expression, but he was glad for it. No one wants to enter a staring contest with a Greek god. The other man blanched and quickly turned to walk away from them. Apollo had, of course won.

But that would not be enough for a god. So he walked Nico, who stumbled as he walked backwards, until the man’s back connected with a wall. 

If Nico was small, then Apollo was giant. He towered over Nico at 6 feet 4inches (Fuck all these Greek gods and demigods and their height. Nico was dying from the sexual frustration they had given him). If Nico had muscle, then Apollo had muscle upon muscle upon muscle. He wasn’t ripped, perse, his body was just -thick-. His shoulders and chest spanned such a wide space. His hands were large enough that he had covered the whole of his Nico’s back in just one hand. Apollo rested his forearms on either side of Nico, bent at the waist so they were eyelevel. 

Nico had nowhere to run. 

There was nowhere he wanted to.

And the tension and aching need had accumulated to that moment. Nico was throbbing in his jeans. 

”Apollo,” Nico had muttered breathlessly, ”Please take me.” 

The god had known from the second he stood before Nico, that Nico was desperate for him. Nico hoped it was due to prophecies, rather than his body language. If his body had moved like his mind was thinking, then not a single person would be unable to read the ”I want to spread myself for this man and let him breed me” that radiated from Nico. 

The god had been merciful, taking hold of him and taking them directly to a bedroom (fancy hotel room? One of Apollo’s own personal residences? Nico didn’t know. He needed to be dicked, that’s as far as his mind was engaged). 

Apollo had used his healing powers to nearly eliminate the refractory period for Nico. Whom, if he had not lost count, had 12 orgasms that night. Each one met with one from the god. 

Nico was glad he didn’t have to voice his vices. Apollo filled and painted him with cum every way he wanted (a few thick loads that had burst directly into his mouth, which he swallowed reverently, the coating inside his hole that filled it so much that it leaked out and onto the bedsheets, the sticky globs in his cum-matted hair, the gods nectar streamed down his chest, and, one of his favorites, the mess that glazed his face and forced him to keep his left eye shut). About the only kinks of his left unsatisfied were his desire to be choked, slapped, and bruised. Something told Nico that Apollo would and could never hurt him like that. 

So, as Nico lay on the bed, his hole gaping and leaking cum, his body almost fully-coated with the god’s nectar, and his limbs as feeling as solid as jelly, he felt a small twinge of sadness. No matter how debased Apollo made him, there was something of a warmth and tenderness under it. What had been incredible sex to Nico seemed to have been something more to the other. 

Nico fell asleep to the gentle caress of a warm washcloth and the beautiful, quiet humming of a song.


	2. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day and Reyna is Piper’s date for the camp festivities.

Valentine’s day was arguably the most important holiday, or, at least, according to anyone from the Aphrodite cabin. Some cabins begrudged the day, like Hades (read: Nico di Angelo), while others were neutral at worst and excited at best. The Demeter cabin was always happy to grow the roses and other flowers for decorating the camp and putting together bouquets for lucky couples. The Athena cabin may not have believed much in the holiday, but they were always up to sketch of plans for the decorating and make a schedule of events. The odd person from other cabins would help out, sometimes by being charmed by an Aphrodite kid, but those three cabins took care of most of the holiday. 

This year there were demigods visiting from Camp Jupiter. Reyna was there to supervise and oversee the campers from her there. Though she found the date a little painful, the words of Aphrodite playing in her head, she was alright enough to take part in the festivities. Her best friend, Piper McLean, was a child of Aphrodite, after all, and she couldn’t help feeling the contagious excitement from her. 

”Wanna grab some punch? The Demeter cabin grew all of the fruits fresh this morning.” Piper waved a hand in front of Reyna’s face. Her eyes were a warm honey-yellow and it reminded her of autumn. Her dark brown hair was loose and fell to her shoulders. There was a small braid that looped through various beads made from precious stones. A mischievous curve upwards on the corner of plump lips made Reyna chuckle. 

”Alright, alright. No sense in standing around waiting for trouble.” Piper had probably read Reyna from the otherside of the room. It was nice having someone to break her of her seriousness and, as Piper would say, get her to ”live a little”. 

The regular camp activities had all been haulted for the day, Reyna observed. Instead of climbing walls or capturing flags, campers were crowded around various booths that were set up. Some of them were run-of-the-mill carnival games, with oversized blushed animals as prizes. Piper and her walked by a kissing booth. Drew Tanaka stood behind it, lent over the counter as she locked lips with an older girl from the Hephaestus cabin. 

Reyna blushed and whipped her head away as if she hadn’t seen the girls. 

”They almost convinced me to man the kissing booth, but seeing Drew so happy, I’m glad that was a no-go. Although, that girl is pretty cute. I can ser where you’re coming from, Rey.” Piper spoke the last words in a sing-song. She had been caught. 

”Aha! Here we are! Let’s see, would you like the peach or strawberry?” The boy behind the punch table waved enthusiastically as the two approached him. Reyna asked for the peach and watched in amusement as Piper chatted up the boy. She didn’t contribute much, as they were talking about campers that Reyna couldn’t match a face to the name, but Piper still managed to include her. 

”Yo Pipes,” the boy held out an open palm and moved his fingers into a fist, opening them up to a rose, ”Don’t be rude. Give your date here a proper gift.” 

”Thanks, Sam. What would I do without my wingman?” Piper took the offered flower and held it up for Reyna. ”M’lady.” 

Reyna groaned and Piper made an overexaggerated, sweeping bow. 

Reyna undid her hair and weaved the rose into another braid. 

”You’re awful, McLean.” She raised an eyebrow at Piper. 

Piper placed a hand on her chest and widened her eyes, which were now shimmering into a green. 

”You wound me, Arellano. How am I supposed to continue with the festivities with such a broken heart?”

”Yeah, I think you’ll manage.”

”You’re probably right. Well, so long as you come with me to maze of love.” Piper winked and clucked her tongue. 

Reyna groaned, again, but the two of them walked off toward the maze anyways, laughing and joking at one another. 

There was another Demeter kid waiting at the entrance of the maze. She was taking tickets. When she filed away the tickets into her box, she took a long piece of ribbon and tied one person’s left wrist to the other’s right. Reyna elbowed Piper when she comprehended that it was Nico being tied to Jason. 

”Don’t care what he says, Sparky has been smitten with that boy since the Argo.” Her voice was soft and her words were warm. Whatever traces of hurt from their breakup had long since vanished. Seeing the way Jason was staring at Nico, Reyna was glad the two had ended it. She glanced sideways, back at Piper, and saw that she felt the same way.

The girls gave their tickets and got their hands tied together. 

As they entered the maze, a gentle breeze rustled through the leaves. The smell of cinnamon and spices filled the air. Reyna closed her eyes, aware of the soft skin and warm hand so close to hers. She heard Piper hum in contentment, probably having smelled it too. 

”Mm, c’mon. Let”s get walking before the maze closes off that path in front of us.” Piper had explained that the maze would keep the ”couples” (most of them went together as friends) walled-off from each other. In order to do so, the shrubbery had to grow and twist, changing the path often. The longer people took to keep towards the exit, the more paths that grew. Those who were happily spending time with their friend or partner, versus concentrating on leaving, would, by design, be together longer. 

”Lead the way.” Reyna told her friend. 

They talked about what had happened in their lives lately as Piper lead them around. Reyna was busy with praetorship and Piper was busy as cabin counselor, so there wasn’t much opportunity for them to talk. 

After awhile of comfortable conversation, Reyna started to feel a bit dizzy. 

Piper ushered them to sit down, as she began to feel dizzy too. 

”Here, let’s drink some water and eat a little something.” Piper took the bag off her shoulder . She had gotten at the entrance. It had been enchanted with the same type of magic the cornucopia had been. Reyna held the bag with her free hand and Piper unzipped it with hers. She reached in and pulled out a water, setting it in front of Reyna, and another for herself. She then took out a baggie of grapes.

”Are you right-handed? I think I remember her saying the ribbon won’t untie for just anything.” Reyna nodded. She couldn’t remember the rules for it either. 

”Ok, here. Let’s try this.” Piper opened the ziplock with her teeth and fished out a grape. She held it in front of Reyna’s mouth. 

”You can’t be serious.” Reyna was halfway between laughing and groaning. 

”Oh come on, Ms. Serious. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Your rep is safe with me!” Piper clucked her tongue again. This time, Reyna did laugh. 

It was cut short though as the tips of Piper’s fingers brushed against her lips, depositing the grape inside them. Reyna furrowed her brow but ate the grape anyways. Piper hummed again as she swallowed her own grape. 

Piper shifted in front of Reyna, wiggling her legs out so that she was between them. 

She gingerly plucked another grape from the bag and rubbed it softly along Reyna’s bottom lip. 

”Open for me, Rey?” There was something in her voice, just the smallest bit gravely. It was not something she expected to hear. Piper usually had a smooth voice.

Reyna slowly parted her lips, pulling the grape into her mouth by wrapping her tongue around it. 

Piper’s eyes were shifting to a light pink. 

”Good girl.” She maintained eye-contact with Reyna as she reached over to grab the bottle of water. She used her teeth to hold the cap and twisted it, spitting the cap out on the ground. 

When she spoke again, her voice was low and coarse. 

”Drink up, you look...,” Piper swept her eyes up and down Reyna’s body, ”parched.” 

Reyna nodded, her voice failing her, and tipped her head back. Piper shimmied herself on top of Reyna, raising herself to her knees. She placed the bottle to her lips and poured. 

It came a little too fast and Reyna was left coughing and sputtering up water. Piper muttered an apology that didn’t quite reach her eyes or expression. 

She poured more slowly this time and Reyna gulped it down. She had been parched. She drank a few more drinks, watching as Piper’s gaze transfixed on her throat. 

Piper placed the bottle onto the grass, not bothering to cap it. 

”I’m hungry Rey. I wanna eat~” Piper whined. 

Reyna had to clear her throat a few times before her voice made words. 

”Y-you can eat.” 

Piper’s tongue swiped at top lip. ”Mm, what I want to eat isn’t in the bag.” 

Piper’s hand lifted to cup Reyna’s cheeks. If either of them noticed a missing string, they were too occupied to pay it attention. 

”Piper...,” Reyna moaned and Piper rushed forward to smash their lips together. 

Reyna’s head became foggy and her hands found their way along Piper’s hips. She pulled her down onto her lap. They pressed their bodies together and both moaned into the other’s mouth. 

Piper broke the kiss to lift Reyna’s shirt up. She snaked her hands around and unclasped her bra, watching the slight jiggle as the cups fell away. She wasted no time in latching her mouth around a puffy, dark brown nipple. 

Reyna gasped and her head fell backwards. Her own hands slipped underneath Piper’s shirt. Her fingers smoothed over the soft skin of her stomach and traveled to her back. She unhooked Piper’s bra. A low moan escaped her as the flat of the tongue rubbed her nipple. It then swirled around it, leaving a hot, wet trail behind. 

One suck. Reyna cried out.  
Two sucks. She cries out again.  
Three sucks. Reyna gently pries her off to get her out of her shirt.

She moves forward, one arm supporting Piper’s back, and latches her mouth on Piper’s breast. 

”Reyna...” Piper moans again and again. She sucks it with firm pressure, and there’s a loud pop when pulls back. With the tip of her tongue she teases the nipple. She gently flicks it up and down. 

Before she can give the other breast the same treatment, Piper pulls away. 

”Gods Reyna, I need to eat you out.” 

That’s all the encouragement she needs. Piper climbs off her and they both work to remove her pants and underwear. 

Piper gently snaps the band of her panties with a chuckle. 

”Purple lace, huh? You sure planned on getting lucky.” Piper slides them down. 

”I’m nothing if not prepared.” Reyna isn’t sure how her voice worked, but sheKs glad for it when a lewd grin reaches Piper’s lips. 

”Know what else is prepared? My tongue.” She blows a raspberry and crawls until her face is only a few inches away from Reyna’s pussy. She wonders for a moment if she should tease her first. But a thin line of wetness streams out from her, so she darts her tongue where it came from. 

Reyna is glad to be sitting down, propped against a wall, because she feels like she’s going to fall over. 

Piper’s tongue is swirling around inside her. The breath coming from her nose is hot and pleasant against her. Her fingers thread into her hair and her eyes squeeze shut.

Piper nudges her clit with her nose as she works her tongue in, out, and around her. 

Reyna pushes her face against her, her pussy steadily throbbing. 

”Piper, I’m gonna cum.” She moans out. 

Piper moves her mouth to work on her clit, pushing two fingers into her. It’s only a few pumps of her fingers and Reyna’s legs are trembling. She cries out Piper’s name and rides her fingers as she cums. 

When her orgasm settles shes breathless.

”Fuck, Rey,” Piper’s voice sounds strained, ”I came from watching you cum.”

Reyna laughs breathily. 

It’s another two hours before they make out of the maze. 

They are far from the only couple with rumpled clothes and flushed faces. 

It turned out the Stolls had dumped buckets of Ero-Pollen into the greenery. 

Piper smirked at Reyna when she found out, glad for it being the push they needed to admit attraction and feelings. She grabbed hold of Reyna’s hand, and the two watched the bonfire curled against each other.


	3. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets tied up and Percy and Annabeth have their way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit dubious with consent but they all talked before this scene and if Nico needed out, he had a safeword.
> 
> There is humiliation, slapping, and degrading talk.

 

”Nico, pretend it’s me.” Percy whispers, his voice low and coarse. ”It’s my hands on your body. I’m touching you everywhere. I’m feeling your skin. I bet it’s so soft. That’s better, huh? You like me touching you?”

But Percy isn’t touching him. He’s standing a few feet away. One hand is exploring his own chest. The other is working his foreskin around the head of his dick.

Nico feels the small, impossibly soft hands admiring the rope that has his arms motionless at his back. The rope had been tied and woven around him in beautiful intricacy. The knots were elegant and purposefully engineered.

”Beautiful boy.” Annabeth’s breath ghosts against the shell of his ear. He shivers involuntarily. Hearing her voice makes it hard to keep up the illusion that it’s Percy behind him. His cheeks are burning with hot shame. A woman is standing behind him and, he scolds himself, this is what he should lust for.

The hands that were at the ropes are now on his skin.

A finger gently works between his cheeks and brushes against his hole. Nico cries out at the contact.

”Do you like her doing that?” Nico dared not open his eyes as he realized Percy sounded closer. Tears are spilling out of his eyes and it’s everything he can do to not whimper.

He hates this.

He hates this so much.

A sharp smack on his ass makes him choke on his own spit. His eyes fly open to be met with Percy’s intense gaze.

”I asked you a question.” There’s no anger in his voice but the calm authority scares him far more than yelling would.

”Y-yes, sir. I like it.” Nico tries to squirm but the ropes have him firmly affixed to the ladder. Percy grabs ahold of his chin and forces eye-contact.

”What do you like, Nico? You have to be more specific.”

”I-, when-, she-,”

There’s another slap, but this time it’s against his face.

”I. When. She.” Percy’s voice is cruel and mocking.

The next slap causes his dick to jump.

”H-her finger on my...hole. I like- I like it. Please.” Nico trips over his words.

Percy gives a hard tug to his own cock and the corner of his mouth is sucked between his teeth.

The humiliation of it is driving Percy wild, and it’s exactly the reason Nico agreed to do it. No matter what happened at the start or middle, he had been promised that Percy would drill him so raw heKd be screaming to stop.

Annabeth’s lips press light kisses to the skin between the twisted rope. The tenderness makes him ache. Her thumb finds his hole and rubs circles at the puckered entrance. His hole loosens and the sensitive pink skin inside pushes back toward the finger.

”Oh baby...” her voice is so gentle and almost reverent. If a man ever spoke to him the way she was speaking, Nico would do anything to marry him. He looked up at Percy. He wondered how he felt for his partner to be so tender with someone else. If there were any bad feelings, Percy was keeping them behind a thick wall of lust.

A laugh full of more air than sound brings his mind back to her.

”I think it wants something.” His cheeks turn back on fire as he realizes his hole is trying to pull her thumb in. More tears roll down his cheeks. She’s right. But it doesn’t want. No. It needs. It craves.

”Is that right? Fuck, Nico. Gods damnit, she’s not kidding. Look, Anna, look how it’s flexing around you.” Percy whistles and gives his ass an open-palm smack. ”You’re so pink inside. Oh, Hades.”

Nico flinches at hearing his father’s name.

”P-Percy! Please don’t- he’ll hear you. He can’t, he canKt see me like this. Please. Please, Percy.”

Smack, after smack, after smack, Nico loses count of how many times Percy is spanking him.

”You don’t tell me what to do, whore.”

Percy is suddenly in front of Nico, yanking his hair back so that his neck is strained.

”Open your mouth, fucking whore. Open your gods damned mouth.”

And Nico does.

Percy gathers a pool of spit in his mouth and spits it into Nicos’.

”Swallow that. You gonna be quiet, Deathboy?” Nico just nods and gags as he tries to swallow Percy’s spit.

If Percy is rough, hitting him, bruising him, humiliating him, then Annabeth is kind and loving, waking his nerves up with kisses and licks, and making him feel treasured.

He’s crying again, only this time his voicing his sobs.

”Shh, shh. Oh Nico. It’s ok. You’re ok.” Her free hand moves to his hip and gently massages it. ”I’m gonna make it all better, ok?”

He nods and squeezes his eyes shut again. He hopes the man gives him just enough mercy to not count his crying as noise.

All too soon is he taken from his thoughts.

Percy has moved out of his line of vision, and he’s feeling grateful for it, because there’s a steady stream of breaths at his entrance. He’s pretty sure it’s Annabeth but he tries to pretend it’s not anyways.

The thumb that his hole had cradled tugged itself out. Nico whined at the lose of contact but a wet, warm tongue quickly replaced it. All aches in his body became forgotten in favor of the sensation at his hole.

”F-fuck, Anna...” If Nico realizes he’d acknowledged the person beginning to eat him out, it’s something he’ll deal with later.

He feels the hum she makes as her lips attach fully to his hole. He moans in tandem. She pushes her tongue against the same muscles her thumb rubbed and it urges her inside. She follows his bodies cues, letting it stretch and compact against her tongue. She stiffens it and used the flat to rub against the inside walls of his hole.

Nico keens and tries everything in his power to push back against her tongue. The bondage just keeps him in place, instead causing the rope to chaff and burn his skin.

It’s wet. So wet.

Her saliva is coating his entrance and it’s wet.  
His cock is leaking precum on the floor, it’s so wet.  
He hears Percy thrusting into his fist, wet. wet. wet.  
Annabeth must be fucking her own fingers because Nico hears the squelching of insertion, dripping, leaking, spilling, wet.

”Ah, ah, ah.” Nico is panting and moaning and he just wants to scream.

And then it stops.

The wetness stops.

”Perce, he’s ready.”

Nico feels his heart flutter. He is. He is more than ready. He used to be living for this moment. He needed it. He needed the closure. He need to feel Percy’s cock at his loosened hole, pushing through those ring of muscles. He needed to feel Percy’s balls smack against his filled hole as the man bottomed out inside him. He needed to be fucked so hard that his hole tore and bleed.

”Beautiful boy. Stay strong for me.”

There was no fanfare. Just Annabeth’s soft words, the back of her hand brushed down his cheek, and then, in one thrust, a thick and heavy cock had split him open.

Percy had not fingered him nor loosened him, not the inner parts of him anyways.

Nico screamed.

He sobbed. He bit through a chunk of skin in his lip. And he screamed.

Percy said nothing, just angled himself to hit as deep as possible, and pounded into him.

”Ah, p-Percy.. hurts.. stop. Please. Please. Stop.” But he didn’t.

”You say that but I feel you squeezing me. Your cock is drenching the floor. You’re so fucking close.”

Nico tries to calm his cries. Percy is right.

”Uncle Hades. Look at your son! He’s so close to cumming. Look at his pretty, little bruised face. You made such a good whore,” Percy’s words are broken up by grunts from the impacts of his thrusts, ”Watch Deathboy here cum for me.”

And he does.

He screams, but his voice is so wrecked that it’s muffled. His cock shoots his load with great force and his hole wrenches tightly around Percy.

Percy buries inside him and spills his seed.

It takes a few minutes for Nico to come to. He must have blacked out because his head is aching and the lights are too bright. He blinks, trying to clear the stars from his vision. He looks around, wondering why the room is silent.

Until he spots him.

”F.. father, please don’t spite him. He’s a dumbass and his head is full of seaweed.” Nico doesn’t meet Hades’ eyes.

Percy is shifting nervously behind him.

There’s a moment of thick tension before Hades speaks.

”Nico. My son. I do not care, nor care to know, what you do with boys,” he must have noticed Annabeth, because he clears his throat, "or girls. Just leave me out of it.”

Nico just knows he is red from his head to his toes.

”Jackson. I do not know what my son asked of you, but this had better been exactly it. But, try this again and I will smite you. Son of Poseidon, or not.”

Hades left and it was a good ten minutes before any of them moved or spoke.


	4. Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico enjoy a lazy autumn morning after making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short! I got very busy today. 
> 
> Also, yesterday’s prompt is looking like it will be filled this weekend. I have some big plans for it that, hopefully, I can make happen.
> 
> This is shameless fluff. Hope you enjoy!

It was a lazy autumn morning for him and Nico. The weather had not turned freezing yet, but it had long passed the heat of summer. The windows were cracked open to let the fresh air from the breeze through. The quiet sound of rustling leaves filled in the spaces between sweet sighs and gentle laughter. 

They had just finished a round of equally lazy lovemaking. Now, Will still buried inside him, they were waiting for his knot to go down. Will had flipped their positions so that he was on his back. Nico was draped over him, his head turned sideways so that he was cheek-to-chest with Will. The finger’s of Will’s left were drawing light shapes down Nico’s back. The ring on his ringfinger glided smoothly along the skin. His other hand was buried in the mussed-up, dark black hair. He massaged Nico’s scalp through it.

Nico was tuckered out, if his slowly closing eyes were any indication. His breathing was close to even by then. The warmth was just another provision of comfort for Will. His husband hardly weighed anything, a fact he had come to accept might always be the case, and the pressure was better than any comforter or blanket. 

Words of love rested between heart and throat, just a little behind his breaths. 

He closed his own eyes.

Nico smelled of him, and of sweat, but he could just chase Nico’s own scent beneath. He was never one of those people could name the notes or relate the smells to words. But he could characterize Nico as smelling of all the things he associated with the current season. With his eyes shut he could see and feel memories of baking pies with his mother, gathering pumpkins at the local farm, harvesting before the first frosts, spices like cinnamon and nutmeg, and the petrichor of an autumn rain. 

Nico was everything that comforted him and left him nostalgic, and childlike, vulnerable, and warm. He was the feeling of curling up under thick blankets in a cooled room. The heat of a mug of tea or hot cocoa in frozen hands. 

As Will drew in the light and warmed himself with sun-powers, he heard the gentle snoring of the man on his chest. He smiled to himself, ready to choke on the tears that had started to form behind his eyes. With his left hand he grabbed their comforter and tossed it over them. 

He replaced his hand on Nico’s back. 

With a yawn, and drooping eyes, he held his husband and drifted off to dreams of spiced pumpkins and autumn leaves.


	5. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason loves his tiny boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more shameless fluff! 
> 
> I got swamped with work for my classes, so I apologize for the delay and no updating daily. 
> 
> This prompt was originally going to be smut. It might still become smut. I plan on editting all these pieces once the month is done. The purpose of the month, I believe, is to just keep producing content. So my focus is that. I can always edit later, but I want to become more consistent with just sitting down and writing.

There are few truths that are universal and undebateable. One of them being that Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, were not the same size. In anything from height to feet and hand size, among other things, Jason was just bigger. Bigger muscles, broader shoulders, larger hands, and longer legs, were some of the ways he dwarfed Nico. It wasn’t even that Jason was just exceptionally taller than average (though he was, at 6’6”), Nico was just shorter than average American men (at 5’6” he was just a scoche below the average 5’8” for Italian men). And smaller. Smaller hands, slimmer circumference, tinier arms, and more protrusion of bones. 

Jason would love his boyfriend no matter what but he would be lying if he said he didn’t love his size. 

Having a short boyfriend had many advantages.

Jason could cradle Nico’s head to his chest without any adjustment. If, and when, because it really was often, he felt a swelling of adoration, he could walk right up to Nico and gently pull him into an embrace. One hand could weave into his hair and hold him at chest height. Jason had to admit, there was something particularly special about an embrace like this. There was something nurturing. 

Nico’s size also made for easy portability. Should he need to be carried, Jason could scoop him up without any awkward fumbling. Jason liked to joke that Nico was travel-sized, and they would only need one plane ticket, because Nico was his carry-on. These jokes always began bickering. But Nico could never keep the gentleness out of his eyes when he looked at Jason. They both knew it was all in fun. 

Nico would never admit it, but he was happy to be his size.

Then there was the tippy-toe kisses. 

Nico couldn’t just steal kisses, unless Jason was sitting down or was on a lower surface. Reaching Jason’s lips, as Nico once snorted out in laughter, was like trying to climb a tree. It involved grabbing of his shirt, balancing on toes, and Jason ducking his head. It was always a production and that made every kiss all the more lighthearted and dear. 

Sweater weather was fantastic for many reasons. For one, sweaters. For two, the fact that Nico would often steal his. While he did have a jacket of his own, just one, Nico was very deliberate in not buying any more. Even having one, which was like his old aviator jacket, so it was more sentimental than anything, he would always find some complaint that would render the jacket not suitable for the weather. It was anything from being too warm, too short, not enough movement in the arms, or some other thing. Jason would be tempted to tell Nico to buy a more suitable one, if not for the fact that it meant he must use Jason’s. 

So, the man called the Ghost King, son of Hades, could summon skeletons and open up the Earth, would be walking around with sweater paws and a ridiculous, too-big-on-top-for-his-legs silhouette. 

Jason was in no uncertain terms in love with this man. 

Perhaps the most connecting part of their size difference was the place beneath blankets and behind doors. 

Making love required patience. It required communication and, at times, selflessness, most notably from Jason’s side. Coming together was not an automatic venture. Jason respected Nico’s body, his wishes, his feelings, and it was something he took very seriously. 

It really was their differences that made them so good for each other. It was a constant working around each other, though a happy one. It was a challenge that was as rewarding as it was work. 

Jason really just loved his tiny boyfriend.


	6. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason ties Nico to the bed. 
> 
> Light BDSM, light non-con roleplay, but overall these two are in love

”I love you. I love you, so. very. much.” Jason accented each syllable with a kiss to Nico’s spine. Each kiss traveled lower and lower. ”You know that, right baby?” He kissed the dip of Nico’s lowerback, whom groaned in response. Nico only let Jason call him names like that when they were in bed. 

”F-fuck, Jay. Yes, I do. I love you too.”

There was an unspoken ”or else I wouldn’t be under you right now”, but Jason heard it anyways. 

Despite Nico’s preference for bottoming, which more than suited his own preference for topping, it had taken a long time for Nico to feel comfortable enough to do it. Many atimes they would have to stop, Nico in tears because he felt dirty or ashamed to be enjoying himself. It took a few times of Jason fingering him, telling him how ”God wouldn’t have made *this*,” thrusting against his prostate, ”so good, if we weren’t meant to do it.”, mixed in with praises of how good, how beautiful his baby was, before Nico allowed himself over to the pleasure. 

Nico trusted Jason.  
And if Jason felt it was natural, if he wasn’t repulsed by playing with the area, then maybe it was ok. If Jason found his reactions beautiful, good, that he was a good boy, then maybe it was ok. That’s what Nico had told him when they talked after the first time Nico allowed Jason to penetrate him. After mindblowing, and, admittedly quick, orgasms, Jason made them both hot cocoa and they talked. 

Their communication was the foundation of their relationship. 

”I know we’ve already agreed to this, but I just want to make sure, one last time. I’m going to lay the scenario out plainly, ok? Make sure I’m clear on what we’ve decided. ”

Nico drew in a breath and whimpered, then uttered a yes.

”I’m going to restrain you by tying your wrists to the bed posts. You’re going to try and fight me. You may beg me to stop. You’re going to pretend you don’t like it. I’m going to try and convince you that you do. The safe word is icecube. And when we’re done I’m gonna clean you up, then we’re gonna cuddle on the coach with a movie and some tea. Is that still ok?”

”Fuck, Jay. Yes, it is. Please, just- I need- please, I’m ready.”

Jason pressed a few kisses to Nico’s puckered hole and got off the bed. He walked to the dresser near the courner of the room and pulled out the ropes and lube. He almost reached for condoms, out of habit, but remembered, with a smile, that it had been a few months that they stopped using them. Jason bit his lip, recalling the feeling of the first time he came inside Nico. There was something so delicious about filling him with his seed. Embarrassingly primal, but delicious nonetheless.

He returned the bed and rolled Nico to his back. 

He wrapped the rope around one wrist and tied it to the bedpost. He checked the tension by tugging on it. He asked Nico if he was comfortable, and proceeded to do the other wrist when he was assured that Nico was. Now, with both wrists drawn above his above his head, resting on top of the blanket, Nico began to struggle. 

”W-what are you doing? I thought you said you needed help with something.” His voice shook with a bit of incredulous laughter. 

Jason took a moment to look over Nico. 

His heaving chest was even more apparent with the skin stretched taut over it. His dark brown nipples had pebbled and the skin around flushed red. The muscles on his stomach looked strained. He followed the trail of black hair down to the sight of a flushed cock, standing firmly erect. 

”I do, though. But you never asked what that something was.” Jason reached out a hand and slowly, reverently wrapped it around the cock. He felt it jump under his loose grip. 

”You’re a pervert.” But his words were weak, diminished by the sharp cry he’d made at the contact.

”Mm, can’t deny that.” Jason gave a shrug and tugged the skin up and over the head of Nico’s cock, whom replied with a ”fuck”. ”You know, I kept seeing you in the hallways. My class is right next to yours. I’d always make sure to be behind you when we went up the stairs. God, I loved looking at your ass, imagining how tight it would be. How it would part for my cock, welcome me inside it. No, beg for me inside it.”

Nico tossed his head to the side and yanked at the ropes. His teeth were bared and he looked to be between being disgusted and growling. 

”Come on, baby... don’t be like that. I’ve seen you staring at me when you think I’m not looking. And yes, it *is* as big as you think it is.”

”Don’t call me that, you sick fuck! You need help!” He yelled and thrashed his body. But Jason, whom was straddling his thighs, was larger and heavier by a great margin. Nico barely moved between Jason’s legs and the ropes holding his wrists.

”Yes, that’s what I’ve been telling you, baby! You’re not a very good listener. Here, why don’t I just show you instead? I’ll show you how much you want me, baby boy.” Jason purred and wiggled himself down so that Nico’s cock rested against his cheek. 

Nico pulled at his wrists again, but couldn’t speak through his moaning. 

Jason knew that Nico liked being called baby. He really, really, really liked being called baby. But if there was one thing that reduce Nico to a puddle of precum and a trembling, needy hole, it was ”baby boy”. And with the warm drop of liquid beading at his cheek, Jason could tell that he had done just that. 

Jason took a breath. 

If there was anything that made him needy outside his mind, a desperate Nico was surely it.

”That’s a good boy. Don’t cry, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Jason watched as Nico squeezed his eyes shut and chewed on the courner of his bottom lip. That was always what he did when Jason demeaned, degraded, or humiliated him. He thought with a groan how good it felt to do this to Nico, and how good it made Nico feel. 

He ghosted his bottom lip on the sensitive underside of his cock. This earned him a guttural groan and a head being thrown back.

”D-don’t, please. I don’t... i don’t want this.” He begged.

Jason hummed but didn’t reply. Instead he wrapped his mouth around the flushed head of Nico’s cock, and gave it three, strong sucks. Each one drew gasps from him. When Jason removed his mouth, Nico was arched off the bed trying to get back inside the warmth and wetness. 

Nico’s gaze met his and Jason kept the eyecontact as he grabbed the cock and brought it to his face. He flattened his tongue and flitted it about the head. He could feel his own face making a lewd expression. Nico tried to keep watching but as saliva dripped down Jason’s tongue, and from his tongue onto Nico’s head, his eyes rolled up and head fell back again. 

Jason lightly chuckled and praised Nico again for being such a good boy. 

As much as he was drowning in the pleasure of teasing him, his own cock was screaming at him. And, while he liked to think lf himself as being mostly selfless, Jason was anything but at this point. The love of his life was tied to their bed, looking so debased and desperate. Jason’s cock was thrumming with need to be inside. He needed to feel the soft ridges, squeezing at him, trying to swallow him, to keep him there. He needed to feel that, despite Nico’s playing at unwant, his body needed something that only Jason could provide. 

Jason retrieved the lube and pumped squirt after squirt of lube into his hands. He wasted no time shoving fingers into Nico with one hand, and the other spreading lube around his own cock. 

”AH! JASON, NO PLEASE, NOT THAT. PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT. DON’T! STOP! STOP!” Nico was sobbing as he screamed out his pleas. 

Jason halted for a few seconds, getting Nico to look at him again. He softened his expression and asked the silent question, ”still ok?”, Nico gave a shaky nod and dazed smile. So he continued.

”Shhh, shhh. It’ll feel better. Just be good and relax for me.” Jason withdrew his fingers. They had had penetrative sex enough times that Nico was comfortable and his hole loosened without much work. 

Jason pushed Nico’s legs to his chest and told him to hold on to them. Nico shit his eyes but complied.

Cock in hand and lined up, Jason pushed into the tight warmth of Nico.

”Fuck baby boy. Damn, baby boy. You’re such a sweetheart. You’re doing such a good job.” Jason lost track of any sensory input but what was happening to his cock. Even with being loose, Jason was extremely thick, and Nico’s hole was having a hard time managing it. The pressure around him was so intense. 

He barely heard Nico crying.

”You’re too big. Please. Stop. Stop. It won’t fit. Please. I-I.. I c-can’t.. take it...”

Jason, in the throes of passion, knowing this was 100% consensual and wanted from both parties, slammed inside until he bottomed out. 

Nico screamed and Jason could tell that it actually did hurt. But no safeword was uttered. He looked down to his face. He was loving this. 

”Relax. I’m gonna give it to you so good.”

And he did. He rutted into Nico with shallow, sharp thrusts. Each thrust drew a pant from Nico, who could no longer hide his pleasure. He began to moan Jason’s name and beg for it. Jason was happy to comply. Pressure began to build in his balls quickly. He could feel Nico’s hole squeeze and release him with each thrust. Their orgasms were close.

”Cum for me pretty boy.” Jason barely managed to choke out before his vision blackened and his cum was milked from him. The second Nico felt the cum he exploded too, painting his chest and stomach with the white, creamy liquid. 

They both took a minute to catch their breaths.

”Fuuuuuck...” Jason groaned as he slid out of Nico. 

Nico just groaned in reply, his feet slipping from his grasp and legs falling to the bed. Jason leaned over to kiss him as he untied to ropes from his wrists.

”I love you. I love you. I love you!” Jason peppered kisses all over Nico’s face, who replied with warm giggles. ”I’m gonna start the bath, handsome. You stay here and don’t worry about a thing!”

Did Jason mention he loved Nico? 

Jason is horribly in love, even after 7 years.

He walked into the bathroom and drew the bath water. He made it hot to soothe any aches they had. At 24 and 25, they were still young, but, after all they had put their bodies through as demigods, they felt every ounce of the part of them that was mortal. But Jason would have doted on Nico regardless. 

When the bath was ready, washcloths set on the ledge of the tub and water filled, he scooped Nico into his arms, whom just sighed contently, and gentle lowered him into the water. Nico hummed as he came into the warmth. 

” ’S nice, Jayce. Thank you.” He closed his eyes as Jason scrubbed him gently with a cloth. 

As intimate as what they were doing before was, it was usually the after moments, moments like that, which were the most loving and significant. 

Jason had come to learn over the years that love wasn’t the actions you did when you felt good, or what you did during the actions that felt good to you, but it was actually what you did when there was nothing for you. Nothing personal, at least. It was your emotional investment in your partner that made sacrifice and service so meaningful and pleasurable to you. 

Later, when the two were cuddled on the couch, a lighthearted, romantic comedy playing on the screen, Jason held Nico to his chest. He just hoped, like he did every night, that Nico fell asleep knowing he was loved. 

”I know you’re asleep, babe. But I just want you to know that I love you. And my prayers are sent to every god that I get to be your husband. You lovable dork, you. Sweet dreams. I love you so much.”

Jason fell asleep before Nico replied.

”Now my dreams will be sweet. I can’t wait. I love you so much, too.”


	7. Monstrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy accidentally spies on Jason having sex with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry for how late this is! School is mercilous right now. I will finish out all of the prompts, but it might not be in time for it all to go up by the end of October. This one is pretty short because I wanted to get it out to y’all fairly quick. 
> 
> Also, I am cutting out sapphic ships from the prompts. There was a large discourse on Tumblr these past few weeks, and a big portion of the other side are passionate about sapphic ships. I want to stay under their radar as much as possible. I apologize if anyone was looking forward to those prompt fills.

Percy hadn’t meant to become curious when he walked in on Jason and Nico. At first it was just shock. Then it was curiosity. Nico’s teeth were gritted and he was hissing. So, he wondered, just why they were doing it if it hurt him so badly. And then there was fascination. Jason, h swallowed thickly as he realized, was supporting all of Nico’s weight as he held him and was lowering him. Was Nico always so light? Was Jason always so strong? And soon the grunting and soft noises of protest and discomfort were cut off by a deep and lewd groan. 

”Jason.” 

Percy moved himself into a spot cloaked entirely in shadow. As much as the neediness in Nico’s voice had caused desire in Jason was likely as much as it had in Percy. If there was any time Percy would have been able to leave, that noise had marked that he’d gone beyond it. 

Or that’s what he told himself. He’d never be able to admit how hot the sound of Nico struggling to take Jason in made him. Percy himself was well-endowed, but he’d never caused those noises from Annabeth. 

”Shit baby, you’re so tight.” Jason groaned in response.

Fucking hell, Percy was right. Nico was having difficulty taking Jason’s cock. And fuck again if that didn’t make his own dick the least bit more swollen. 

”Baby, relax, it’s me.” 

Nico let himself be called baby? Percy would have snorted if he weren’t trying to keep silent.

”I-I.. I know. You’re just.. fuck... so thick.” His voice was strained and Percy could imagine how tight his expression was. He really hoped Jason would do whatever-it-had-been again, Nico sounded in a lot of pain. 

Fuck what an asshole, he thought, he’s not very good at this. 

”Fuckfuckfuck, Jason, stop. I gotta, hh.. I gotta change positions.” 

Percy’s ass was starting to feel sympathy pain. He had no idea why Nico would want this. 

Nico had climbed off Jason and was catching his breath. Jason was whispering something, encouraging and loving words, Percy hoped, but couldn’t quite make it out. 

After a loud, shaky breath, Nico got down to his knees at the floor in front of the bed. 

Something Percy didn’t want to name (desire) brought his hand to his now straining cock. He unconsciously began to rub himself through his pants. Glad for the shadows, he stared slack-jawed as Nico’s small (compared to Jason or Percy’s) hand reached behind himself to hold open his cheeks. 

Jason settled carefully behind Nico. The wet smack of kisses sounded through the air. Percy couldn’t see from the angle, but he guessed that Jason was leaving kisses on Nico’s back.

Fucking finally! Make him cry and have to stop, and now you give him kisses? Percy wished that it were himself there for Nico’s sake. 

”S-slowly...I’m already sore.” Nico breathed out. 

Percy heard more kisses and then the soft intake of breath. 

”Oh, Jay...” He sounded so content. 

Jason was slowly sliding into him, from what Percy could tell. It drew gasps and small noises of pleasure from Nico. Jason began to kiss the nape of his neck, sighing as he rested his forehead against the man’s soft hair. 

The two shifted a little bit, making Nico gasp again, and the strip of moonlight fell right at the spot where the two were connected.

Jason was buried all the way inside Nico. 

And then Jason pulled out to just the head, the soft moonlight through the window hit just right, and Percy saw what had to be thickest, longest cock imaginable. His throat went dry. That cock was monstrous. How did Nico do it? There was nothing large about Nico. There was no way his hole was going to be either. And gods, oh gods, did that not help. He couldn’t decide which thought made him want to moan more; that really, -really, huge cock hanging low on Jason, or the probably really, -really-, *gulp* reeeeeally small and tight hole of Nico’s. Did Percy want Jason inside him or to be inside Nico? He was only certain that one of those thoughts, maybe both, had him leaking precum against the front of his boxers. 

Stupid monster cocks and small boys. 

 

(((If Nico’s a dirty sizequeen it’s because his first dicking was from Will Solace. Will, a son of Apollo, whom is a very, very vain god, who is often held up as the pinnacle of sexy. Apollo, naturally, has a big dick. Which, he makes sure to pass on his size to his kids. Will is only /slightly/ smaller than Jason. Zeus/Jupiter would never let anyone beat him or his children in dick size. That’s really just such a Zeus move.  
Poor Nico thinks he’s just really small (he’s average and his dick is v cute thank u v much.) and that erect dicks just normally come in that size. (Fucking yikes. Good thing he marries Jason.) Which is probably for the best that he thinks that is normal. If he knew, he might not have ever relaxed enough to get use to it. He only realizes things when Jason takes him to shop for some toys. (<== The toy prompt is coming up. I changed it from Pipeyna to Jasico because I got super inspired with an idea, and, again, am removing the sapphic ships.))))


	8. Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants to try s/m with Will.  
> So they negotiate a light first try.
> 
> This is much like the Jasico chapter where it was both fluff and sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: slapping (consensual and asked for), biting (consensual and asked for), surprise deep throating (dubious but very well received), and cum-fetish.

”Uhm,” Nico spoke in an hushed voice, ”wedon’thavetoifyoudon’twantto.”

Nico and Will were sitting on a couch in their living room. It was one of the rare says where their schedules lined up; there were no tests to study for, no homework to do, and Will was off that day. It was snowing outside, already, which was strange for October. They hadn’t turned their heaters on just yet, so this left the two to pull their blankets from the bed and snuggle under them. They had moved the coffee table in order for them to sit in front of the fireplace. 

The fire cracked softly. 

Will set down his mug of coffee and regarded Nico. 

The man looked panicked and vulnerable. The light of the fire behind him made a dim, orange glow at the curves and edges of his face. He was turned in profile, gazing down at the loose threads his fingers had begun to play with. Will gently reached for his hands and scooped them into his own. Nico’s hands were smaller. When Will had experienced rapid growth during his late teens and very early twenties, Nico’s body had stopped growing. Will had tried to get the, then, boy to eat, knowing how critical it was during puberty, but Nico had really struggled with food. 

Will gently shut his eyes to come back to the moment, and person, at present and in front of him. 

”Don’t look like that, babe. I was just surprised, is all. And, well, maybe a bit embarrassed.” 

Nico jerked his head towards Will. He winced at the crestfallen expression and realized his mistake.

”No, wait. I messed that up. What I meant was that I’m kind of not sure what it means that I would love to do it.” 

Will gave a sheepish laugh and squeezed the hands that were still in his own. Nico seemed to be digesting the words. He squirmed around to face Will. 

”I love you and I treasure you. I want to wrap you up in bubble-packing so that world can’t hurt you, can’t reach you. I would hunt down anyone who made you sad or upset. So, it’s just.. sort of weird that I, that I would want to... y’know... cause you pain.” 

Now it was Will’s turn to look away. 

He looked around their home. /Their/ home. He chose to make a life with this man. He went to work for this man. He wanted to provide for this man. Even if he could provide for himself, Will wanted to be the one to do it. The house was clean and in order because Nico refused to just sit around, even if he did have school. Will eyed the clock on the wall, behind it had been a hole in the wall from the previous tenants. He had stashed the proposal ring , cozy in it’s black velvet box, in the hole. 

He looked back at Nico. He was grateful that Nico was a good listener and could sense when other’s just needed time to think. 

”I don’t have all those answers right now. But maybe, maybe we could try? I mean, sometimes I have to hurt patients at work, like resetting bones, and it’s not done out of malice. Is... Do you think it’s kind of like that?” He could hear his own anxiety through his voice. 

Nico cocks his head to the side, eyes becoming slightly unfocused. 

”Maybe? I’m not really sure either. From what I could from my research, it’s more of a power and control thing than actual desire to hurt someone. I,” He clicked his tongue, ”I know you don’t want to hurt me, Will. This is different. I wouldn’t want to get hurt by you outside of this. That’d be abuse. And you don’t want to hurt me outside of this. I know you. You’d sooner take your own life then lay a hand on me in a harmful way.” 

He was also grateful that Nico seemed to always know what to say. 

”So, you said that you found that people had to discuss a ”scene”,” Will struggled at the new word, ”So... What should we- What do you want? Uh.. me to... do to you?”

Will thought he was going to explode just from asking that. He cleared his throat and tried to swallow down a lump. He was not convinced he was prepared to hear the answer. 

”Well...,” Nico moved his hands out from between Will’s and brought them up to cradle his cheeks. Will chuckled at the rhythmic tapping of fingers against his cheekbones. He hummed thoughtfully.

”This sounds much less strange in my head but I’d like to be slapped in the face. A lot. Also, hit, just in general. I just want to bruise, I think. I don’t want to scare you, or make you think I’m asking for this all right now, or, ever...” His fingers stilled on Will’s face, ”But, I have a pretty high pain tolerance. I think all of us demigods do, considering. So, punching, biting, clawing, and choking. Ok, everything, I guess.”

”Ok, wow. That’s a lot. It’s a lot for one time, especially our first time. Is there anything specifically you want? Does anything really jump out at you?” He spoke gently. Will wanted Nico to feel comfortable, safe, and unjudged around him. He felt honored to be trusted with such an intimate aspect of Nico, and honored that Nico would trust Will to do this with him. He brought a hand to cup Nico’s cheek and rubbed the soft skin with his thumb. Nico smiled.

”I really like the thought of being slapped, both open-palmed and backhanded against my face. I-i really want your handprint visibly outlined and bruising me. Also, having my neck bit and sucked. If I had to narrow it down, those are what I’d pick.” 

”That seems like a good first time. How about language? Did you want to be called names or?” Will wasn’t entirely sure how far Nico wanted to go with it. Did he want to be a sub or slave? Was it just physical pain he wanted? 

”Maybe, eventually. For now I just want that. And for the aftercare, I wanna be held and praised. I wouldn’t say no to some more hot chocolate or if you feed me some of that cake we made.” 

Will’s eyes met Nico’s and he hoped his eyes were glowing with as much tenderness and love as he saw in Nico’s. Will wanted to give him the world. He wanted to go before his father and beg that he be given the sun, just so he could gift it to his beloved. But until then, Will would give him this. Even if the control aspect didn’t enthrall him, if it were something that didn’t give him pleasure, he would give him this. This and whatever else he asked for. Even if it took some time, courage, and conversation to work up to the more violent things. 

”Nico di Angelo, I love you. I want to kiss you senseless right now. But before I do, because I need you full of your senses, I need to know the safeword, ok? Tell me that and then you give the word when you’re ready, and I’ll start.” 

”William Solace,” Will threw a mock glare at his elongated first name, ”I. Love. You. I trust you, and I know you’ll take care of me. As soon as I say the safeword, I’m ready. The safeword is Apollo.”

Will snorted.

”Good choice. Hearing my dad’s name while I’m dicking you will definitely halt everything.” 

And just like that Will’s lips crashed against Nico’s as he pinned him to the floor. 

At first it was a kiss with teeth clicking and lips pressing together bruisingly. It was the unleashed lust and need that accumulated as they spoke about what would happen. It was fierce and passionate. But it slowly turned into something soft. Will removed his mouth to line their kiss up better. Instead of teeth, his lips meet gently against Nico’s, whose were lightly parted. They slid along each other, taking turns pulling lips between their own. The heat from early made breathing through their noses hard. They gasped and panted into each other’s mouth. 

Will took Nico’s face between his hands. 

This time there was building up to wanton kisses. Will ran his tongue along the seam of Nico’s lips. He heard a quiet moan as they parted for him. Will met Nico’s tongue with his own. He drew out another moan as he rubbed it along Nico’s. A few seconds of rubbing and Nico swirled his tongue around his. They moaned in tandem. Soon it was anybody’s guess which mouth they were in. Everything else melted around their swirling, flicking, and rubbing tongues. 

”Mmn, Will.” Nico said, more breath than sound. 

Will felt drunk on the taste of Nico. 

”Hah.. Nico.” He placed one last hard kiss to those delicious, plump, and enticing lips, before moving the kiss to his jaw. 

”Nico.” Will spoke the name with reverence as he kissed Nico’s jaw. Nico groaned and let his head lull to the side. Will ran his tongue along the underside of the sharp jawbone. He felt the air of Nico’s breath on his cheek. The sound of quickening breath against his ear shot hot pulses down his spine. 

Will moved his lips over Nico’s pulse and grazed the tip of his bottom teeth along it. This earned him a gasp and fingers threading into his hair. 

”Will.” 

Will would never tire of hearing his name said like that. It was whispered like a prayer. 

He moved from pulse-point (as a doctor, he knew not to break open the vein there) to the junction where neck met shoulder. He warmed the area up with open-mouthed kisses and playful biting. Will had no hang-ups to overcome in this part of the scene. He slipped his hands beneath Nico’s sweater and rubbed his nipples in circles with his thumbs. Nico cried out. Will smirked against his neck, knowing how crazy he could drive Nico by playing with his nipples. Assured that Nico was at least a little distracted, he bared his teeth and sunk them into the skin. 

Nico choked on his own spit. 

Will felt him grit his teeth, judging by the sudden tension in the muscles his own teeth were against. He tweaked and pinched the nipples under his finger. He hoped it was helping the pain be associated with pleasure. He held his bite there, feeling the skin ripping apart little-by-little, until small drops of liquid, blood, entered his mouth. He quickly withdrew and moved to watch Nico’s face. 

His eyebrows were drawn together and a beautiful flush burned at his cheeks. 

”You look so good like this.” 

Will tweaked the nipples. 

”A-ah!! Will, yes. More, please. So good.” If Will had any doubts they had all disappeared.

Deciding one bleeding bite was good, he began to work on giving him hickies. He removed his hands from under Nico’s shirt. One hand weaved through his hair and pulled his head back to expose more of his neck. Will choose a spot next to his rapidly-fluttering pulse and gave a long, hard suck. He knew from experience that a real hickie, one whose bruise lasted well into the week, took a lot of suction. It was not a painlessly acquired mark. When Will had pulled the skin in so tight that it was pulled through teeth, he suckled. 

The fingers in Will’s hair pressed hard against his scalp. Nico made repeated, weak cries. Will wanted to take his time, but, man, was Nico doing everything to make that difficult to do. 

Will sucked the spot until he was certain the mark would be both large and lasting. He hoped the weather wouldn’t make Nico need a scarf. He wanted people to see that Nico was his. 

He repeated the process for a few more spots around his neck. 

”Gods, so beautiful. You look so beautiful with them.” Will praised.

Will moved back and began to undress them both. 

”Did you like that? Do you feel ok to continue?” He asked as he ran his hands all over Nico’s body. The same drunken feeling from their kissing earlier overcame him again. 

”Fuck, that was so good. Will, I.. please. Please slap me now.” Nico’s head was upright and he eyes shut. Will gulped at the sight. Nico was preparing himself for Will’s hand raised against him

He would later bring up, after they talked about it, that he wished he could say there was hesitation. That he wanted it to be much harder for him to do what he did. But it wasn’t. He could see Nico’s cock straining to be touched, the same ache that Will had been feeling. Hearing the desperation in the beg was all Will needed to pull a hand back and bring the palm crashing against Nico’s cheek. 

Nico whimpered and squeezed his eyes tighter. 

Will looked for any signs he should stop, waiting to allow time for the safeword to be uttered. But it didn’t come. And so, with a twitch from his own dick, Will slapped Nico again. Nico cried. He slapped again. He continued to cry. So, he continued to slap.

And the sick sound of slapping seemed to reverberate in the others quiet room. 

”R-remember to use the safeword if you need, baby.” Will could feel himself breaking out into a sweat. 

”P-please, Will. Bruise me.” Nico panted out.

Will pulled his hand back, and threw his shoulder into the slap. Nico quietly screamed. 

”Fuck, I’m- I’m gonna slap you with my dick. Bring yourself down.” Will grasped him and moaned. Fuck, it was such a relief to have something touch his cock. Nico bent his upper half over his knees and raised his head. He locked gaze with Will, who uttered another ”fuck”. Will grabbed at Nico’s chin and held it in place. His smacked his cock at the blossoming bruise on Nico’s cheek. ”Fuck, baby. Fuck. Yes, that’s it. Fuuuuck, you like my cock? Want to put it in your mouth?”

Will rubbed the precum from his tip at courner’s of Nico’s lips. Nico parted his mouth and breathed hot breath across Will’s head. Nico’s eyes didn’t leave Will’s as he enclosed Will into his hot, wet mouth. His hair was mussed, the bruise was turning a deep purple, the swelling of that cheek caused a squint in the same eye, and his upper lip was stretched across his cock. Nico looked like a hot mess. A sexy, needy, utterly-debauched, hot mess. Will had planned that he would cum buried deep inside Nico’s plump ass, but he knew he wouldn’t make it that far.

”Shit, baby, that’s it. Suck that dick with those pretty lips. Those lips were made for sucking dick. Fuck. I’m gonna cum in your mouth. Can you swallow for me, baby?” Will was not one for cursing, and dirty talk often made him a flustered mess. At least, until he was in the middle of action. Nothing signified his orgasm quite like his filthy talking did.

Nico, blessed, gods damned Nico, di-fucking-Angelo, knew how to suck cock. He really, really knew how to give head, and it was all Will could do to hold on. 

Will shut his eyes because if he had to watch Nico’s mouth work around him, watch that pink tongue swirl the underside of his head, and those cheeks, bruise-and-all, hollow, he would cum instantly. 

Only that didn’t help. 

His attention no longer held by the sight, he was left with sounds Nico’s throat made as he sucked. As well as, of course, the sucking itself. 

”F-fuck, babe. Shit. I’m so sorry about this,” Will grabbed the back of Nico’s head and slammed him down on his cock. Nico sputtered and gagged. The sounds of Nico choking on him were even hotter. He felt the breath from Nico’s nose against his stomach. Will sent thrust after thrust into his throat. Nico moaned around him and Will could hear that he was jacking himself off. ”O-oh, baby. S-so good. Gonna- fuck- gonna give you my cum. Hhh.” 

Will, if nothing else, remembered Nico had a thing for cum. So, he, reluctantly, withdrew from deep in his throat, leaving only enough of himself in that his cum would pool onto Nico’s tongue. And, like that, Will cried out and his seed exploded in ropes onto it. 

Nico cried out, his own load beginning to spill as he tasted Will. 

Nico gave a few last sucks to make sure not a drop was wasted (again, blessed Nico, Will groaned, he was so fucking lucky that the love of his life was one of the few people who liked cum. Loved cum, even. Will asked once, why? But Nico had only chuckled and said cum made him feel drunk. Gods). When he was certain it was all collected, he withdrew his mouth with a pop. He opened his mouth and let Will watch him move the cum around his tongue and between his lower teeth and the skin of his mouth. Will flicked his eyes up, Nico did look, as he always did after Will came in his mouth, drunk. His eyes were half-massed and glossy, gaze unfocused. He returned back to watching his mouth. 

Will realized that he was waiting. 

Oh.

”Swallow my cum, baby. Don’t you waste it.” Will mock scolded Nico. 

That was it. Nico gulped hard, the load was thick and he was sure it would be hard to get down. It would probably coat his throat for a good while, too. When he was done he made a noise of pleasure, like he’d just eaten a really dessert (Will supposed he had. Well, at least, in Nico’s own mind, he had). He opened his mouth wide to show that he’d swallowed it all. 

”Gods damn, Nico. You and your fucking cum. You’re such a goof.” Will smiled brightly and Nico returned the smile. 

”You ready for those cuddles, cocoa, and cake?”

Nico hummed a yes. 

Will made them the cocoa and a cut them a big slice of cake. Which, of course, Will fed both him and Nico. 

Will put more logs into the fire, stoking it back from it’s dwindling state. 

Fire crackling once more and sugar in their systems, renewing a bit of energy, Will held Nico close. They talked about what happened. Both were immensely satisfied. Will praised Nico. He praised him until Nico was playfully shushing him, too embarrassed to hear so much praise. They didn’t clean up for another hour. After they showered, they settled back into their nest in the living room, which had been warmed by the fire, and fell asleep with Nico curled against Will’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this request came from jason graceless. 
> 
> As I said in my previous post, I have removed the sapphic ships. So, I replaced that with this prompt! Your comments mean the world to me and ;) nice comments are very motivating for filling your prompts. (Hint, hint xP)  
> Thank you for all your support thus far! 
> 
> And, it is my hope that, as I’m discovering myself, by the end of this month y’all have a deeper understanding of all that sex can be. It’s such a shamed thing in many societies, and it’s been so healing for me to write these prompts where it’s both loving and also adventurous. I hope that what I’m learning is also shinning through and giving you, my readers, a different perspective.


	9. Brief Pause

Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay with this. School has snuck up on me and I haven’t been able to calm down enough to write. But, as I’ve said, I am going to finish this. It will just not be in time for October 31, as I’ve been writing as I go, rather than having anything prepared before October. When I have the chapter ready, I’ll delete this chapter and post it.

Thank you for your patience and all of your comments! It helps me want to keep going, so I really appreciate it!

-Socks


End file.
